Strange Waiter, My Lovely Prince
by Yuhimekaru Michiru Stezwarl
Summary: Dalam silsilah keluarga Symphonia, bahwa tiap anak berumur 21 tahun akan menghadapi bencana besar dihadapkan dengan ambang kematian dan kehidupan, bagaimana Erza bisa melepaskan diri dari bencana itu dengan sebuah cincin pemberian almarhum ibunya? Crossover sedikit dengan Raven, Genre Mystery juga, penasaran? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Strange Waiter, My Lovely Prince

Chapter 1 "Ring of mom?!"

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural, romance, family

Yosh masih bersama saya yang nongol ga , nongol ga di fanfiction :D

kali ini saya masukkin genre supernatural, kira-kira kejutan apa selanjutnya, kita simak saja, RnR please :D

**L**

**O**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**Strang waiter, My lovely prince**

"Heh, sudah lama, aku melihat Shiba.. sekarang saatnya bencana menimpamu, segera berikan ia sesuatu dan kami akan keluar sebagai pahlawan ataupun musuh" Ucap pria pendek di balik layar dan tersenyum dengan kilauannya.

Kerajaan Symphonia, sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang tersohor sebagai ahli pedang, Shiba Rogers yang mempunyai seorang istri yang ia nikahi di tahun ke-7 ia memimpin kerajaan symphonia, Resha Valentine Rogers, seorang ratu yang berjasa besar pada negara dan menguasai kekuatan etherion dalam tubuhnya dan meninggal ketika sang buah hatinya berumur 5 tahun, lama hal itu berlalu, tahun ke-30 sudah kerajaan ini berkembang, rakyat makmur, bidang pendidikan dan teknologi sudah makin maju, bahkan kerajaan symphonia adalah pusat perdagangan terbesar di kerajaan symphonia dan sekitarnya.

Ya raja Shiba adalah raja yang mempunyai masa depan cerah dan mampu mengangkat derajat rakyatnya, dari budak sampai bangsawan, ia selalu perhatian pada rakyatnya, dulu ia sering bersama istrinya berjalan-jalan melihat kondisi negaranya, sampai sekarang ia selalu seperti itu namun bersama putrinya.

"Sudah melihat-lihatnya, ayo kita pulang" Ajak sang raja pada anaknya yang masih memilih-milih kue apa yang ia inginkan, "Sebentar lagi" Ucapnya pada sang ayah, ya sang ayah sangat mencintai putrinya, karna tanpa putrinya, ia bukan apa-apa di kerajaan symphonia menurutnya. "Yang ini saja, pak, berapa?" Tanya sang putri berambut merah tua itu pada sang penjual,

"Tidak perlu membayar Ojou-san, saya senang sekali anda mampir ke gubuk jualan saya" Jawab sang penjual membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat.

"Anda tak perlu seperti itu, ambillah, saya sangat senang bila anda menerima ini dan kue yang anda buat ini sungguh lezat" Balas sang putri memberikan 50 koin poundsterling symphonia pada penjual itu.

"Terima kasih ojou-san atas sanjungan dan kunjungan anda kemari" Jawab sang penjual.

"Nee, Ojou-san, ini berat sekali" Gerutu sang pembantu atau mungkin maid khusus untuk putri yang membawa banyak sekali barang sang putri.

"Ah, gomen, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Pamit sang putri seraya mengibaskan rambut merah tuanya yang terpancar oleh indahnya sinar matahari sore yang mungkin ia sedikit gerah akan teriknya matahari sore.

Ya begitulah, raja dan ratu yang bijaksana melahirkan pula seorang putri berjiwa besar dan begitu perhatian pada rakyat kecil. "Ayo kita pulang otou-san" Ajak sang putri lalu mereka pulang dengan kereta kuda yang dilapisi perak tiap sudutnya dan rakyat segan menghormati.

"Huh, kenapa ojou membeli banyak barang sekali" Gerutu sang pembantu berkacamata, berambut panjang ikal itu, "Gomen Gergonia, tapi kau yang ditugaskan hari ini menemaniku berbelanja, bukan Liena ataupun Cordelia" Cengir sang putri menggaruk kepalanya.

"Otou, bagaimana dengan pedang polos yang ku beli ini?" Tanyanya seraya menunjukkan pada sang ayah, sang ayah hanya mengelus rambut sang anak, lalu berkata "Kenapa kau beli pedang polos ini? Kau kan bisa suruh penempa pedang kerajaan untuk menempakannya untukmu".

"Sesekali aku ingin membantu orang-orang di pusat perbelanjaan tou-san, dengan begitu penempa pedang kerajaan tidak pusing dengan bentuk pedang yang kuinginkan, mereka kan juga punya kerjaan yang banyak" Jawab sang anak.

"Dan aku ingin membuat motif pada pedang ini biar tak tampak polos" Sambung sang anak mengelus pedang yang baru ia beli itu.

"Iya, pedang yang kau pilih itu unik lho bentuknya, dan tekstur dan kilatannya pedang itu menarik, sayatannya pasti tajam, kau hebat dalam memilih nak" Puji sang ayah yang dapat senyuman polos dari sang anak.

"Hah.." Keluh sang ayah yang akhir-akhir ini tak karuan pikirannya bahkan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ia tertegun sendiri.

"Nee tou-san, nantinya kita makan kue bareng yuk, ini lezat lho" Ajak sang anak, namun tak didengar oleh sang ayah.

"Nee, tou san" Panggil sang anak menepuk pundaknya, "Ah ya Erza?" Tanya sang ayah pada anaknya itu, Erza.

"Apa ada yang mengganjal hati tou-san sampai tertegun seperti itu?" Tanya sang putri mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ah, tidak, tou-san hanya agak sedikit bingung, umurmu baru saja menginjak 21 tahun di minggu kemarin, apa kau tak berminat mencari jodohmu?" Tanya sang ayah yang sedikit membuat anaknya, Erza terkejut, lalu mengelus pedangnya.

"Aku tak perlu pendamping, yang aku perlukan adalah membahagiakan tou-san itu saja" Jawabnya.

Sang raja hanya diam tak berbicara, lalu mereka pun sampai di kerajaan, setelah itu, mereka pun mandi dan makan malam bersama.

"Bagaimana kuenya tou-san?" Tanya Erza sambil menyantap kue itu.

"Lezat sekali" Puji sang ayah. "Bagaimana kau sudah mendesain motif untuk pedangmu itu?" Sambungnya.

"Sudah, sudah ku berikan pada penempa pedang kerajaan dan ia senang menerimanya" Jawab sang putri.

"Baguslah" Balas sang ayah.

"Nee, Erza" Panggil sang ayah, "Goshujin-sama" Panggil sang prajurit sambil sujud di hadapan sang raja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shiba.

"Goshujin-sama sama dan Ouji-sama dari kerajaan fullbuster ingin bertemu anda dan Ojou-san sekarang" Jawab sang prajurit.

"Baiklah, harap menunggu katakan pada mereka, antarkan mereka di ruang tamu, dan Erza bersiap-siaplah, biarkan maid mendandanimu, tou-san akan tunggu di ruang tamu menemani mereka sebentar" Perintah sang ayah lalu Erza pun bergegas ke kamarnya, namun sebelum itu.

"Jika mereka datang melamar, jangan pernah berpikir aku ingin tou-san, harap dipikirkan baik-baik, aku permisi dulu" Ucap Erza dinginnya lalu meninggalkan sang ayah.

"Setelah ibumu meninggal, kenapa kau begitu dingin tentang cinta,Erza?"Gumam sang ayah sendirian.

"Nee, nee, ojou-san apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pertemuan ini?" Tanya Gergonia.

"Entahlah, mereka menganggu acara makanku dengan tou-san" Jawab Erza menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nee, ojou kawaii naa, jangan begitu, siapa tahu mereka datang melamarmu?" Tanya maid lain berambut coklat dengan iris mata biru, berkepang 2, Cordelia.

"Aku tak harap itu terjadi, aku sudah tak mau tahu apa itu cinta" Jawab Erza diam.

"Jangan begitu ojou, kalau memang bukan jodohmu, bilang saja, Goshujin-sama pasti memahaminya, cinta tak slalu menyakitkan ojou-san, memang sakit ketika ia meninggalkan kita sendiri, namun kenangan yang tercipta sebelum itu akan tetap tersimpan dalam hati selamanya" Celetuk sang maid berambut pony tail dengan iris mata coklat yang menyisir rambut Erza, Liena, ya maid-maid ini terkenal sebagai penasehat sang putri, Erza.

"Ya.. ya.. cepat, pakaikan aku bajunya" Perintah Erza, lalu ia pun dipakaikan gaun malam berwarna ungu dengan kilauan kelap-kelip di baju itu.

Setelah selesai baju, Erza dengan gaun malam ungunya itu dan ikatan pony tail itu bergegas ke ruang tamu. "Maaf menunggu" Salam Erza membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa, putrimu tumbuh mirip seperti ibunya" Balas sang Goshujin-sama berambut abu-abu itu, Veniray Fullbuster yang duduk bersebelahan dengan anaknya, Gray Fullbuster.

Erza hanya diam dan duduk bersebelahan dengan sang ayah.

"Begini, kami datang kesini untuk meminang putri anda, Erza Rogers, putri semata wayang dari raja symphonia dengan putraku, Gray" Ucap Veniray.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerima perjodohan ini" Jawab Erza kilat.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Veniray.

"Pertama, saya sedang dalam pemfokusan kerajaan, kedua, anak anda bukan tipe saya, ketiga, saya sedang tak berminat dengan yang namanya perjodohan dengan siapapun, saya permisi dulu" Jawab Erza langsung meninggalkan tempat perkara, sang ayah hanya menghela napas.

"Cotto matte, Erza-dono" Ucap Gray dan mengejarnya.

"Anakmu setelah ibunya meninggal.." Ucap Veniray terpotong, "Ya begitulah, ia hanya fokus padaku dan kerajaan, aku kira ia mau ternyata ia menolak" Potong Shiba.

"Aku mengerti, sepertinya kami ditolak, bersabarlah Shiba, suatu saat Erza akan dapat yang tepat kok.." Balas Veniray menepuk pundak Shiba, ya mereka adalah sahabat baik hingga sekarang.

"Ada apa kau mengejarku?" Tanya Erza mendelik tajam.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu dan jatuh cinta padamu, namun karna aku ditolak, boleh kita jadi partner seperti ayah kita?" Tanya Gray menjulurkan tangannya.

Awalnya Erza ragu, lalu ia gapai tangan pria itu dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, sampai ketemu lain waktu" Pamit Gray yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan dapat jawaban 'Ya' dari sang wanita dan meninggalkannya.

"Apa aku terlalu dingin bagi siapapun?" Gumam Erza sendiri menatap rembulan terang di malam ini.

Setelah para orang-orang kerajaan Fullbuster pulang, mereka pun istirahat.

Keesokkan harinya, "Urusai oooo... jangan bicarakan hal tadi malam.." Gerutu Erza pada maidnya yang bertanya pada kejadian tadi malam.

"Baiklah" Kecut para maid, "Aku mau berjalan-jalan dulu keluar, tak usah mengawalku, aku bisa sendiri" Perintah Erza lalu berjalan-jalan di taman.

Pohon-pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga menghiasi taman itu, Erza hanya bersandar di batang pohon sambil membaca buku ketatanegaraan tinggi yang dibawanya, tampak seekor kelinci di sebelahnya, Erza hanya pura tak melihat, takut kelinci itu lari.

Tiba-tiba saja, 'Krakkkk' ranting pohon besar ingin menimpa sang kelinci kecil, langsung saja Erza melindunginya, dan akhirnya terhentam kuat pada kepala belakang Erza, langsung dari mulut sang putri keluar darah.

Dengan sedikit kekuatannya, ia menyingkirkan ranting itu, "Syukurlah kau selamat" Ucap Erza pada kelinci itu yang berlari meninggalkan Erza setelah memandanginya.

"Ojou-san.." Teriak maidnya itu melihat Erza terluka, dan dibawa ke tabib kerajaan.

"Ojou-san tak apa-apa, tak ada kerusakan fatal apapun pada kepalanya, biarkan saja ia beristirahat untuk saat ini , Goshujin-sama" Ucap tabib kerajaan pada sang raja.

"Karna ia kawaii, aku tak mau ia terluka tou-san" Cengir Erza yang dibalut kain perban kepalanya.

"Baka, kau terluka begini, kebodohanmu sama seperti ibumu" Balas sang ayah memeluk putrinya di ruangan itu, karna sang tabib langsung saja keluar.

Erza hanya tertawa dan membalas pelukan sang ayah, "Erza, ada yang ingin tou-san berikan padamu" Ucap Shiba merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

Shiba hanya diam dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan ia berikan pada Erza, "Cincin?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya, cincin peninggalan ibumu, defensiva anulum fati.. ibumu menamainya" Jawab Shiba.

"Defensiva anulum fati?" Gumam Erza.

To be continued

Nah gimana minna? seru apa ga? /.\

dan skali lagi RnR please, tanpa review kalian , fic ini jadi masih jauh dari kesempurnaan, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, jaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

My Waiter, My Lovely Prince

Chapter 2 "Why with these crazy men?!"

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural, romance, family

**"Ya, cincin peninggalan ibumu, defensiva anulum fati.. ibumu menamainya" Jawab Shiba.**

**"Defensiva anulum fati?" Gumam Erza.**

A/N: Yosh im back :D .. gimana dengan cerita ini?! Kayaknya ga seru banget, seruan yang mystery , hohoh~! Tapi disini juga ada mystery , romance dan supernatural.

Maaf baru bisa update karna saya punya banyak project #lebeh author xD

Yosh daripada berbacot ria mending saya balas review anda semua,, terima kasih yang sudah review :3

Himiki-chan: Baiklah, gomen pendek /.\ but thanks reviewnya :D

Marianne Gloria: bhee.. males login #lempar logout *plak XD nama-nama character apaan? Yang mana? #kepo .. belum, hhohoho... iya kah? Gomen ada typo.. /.\ sip! ArigaTou blo reviewnya.. XD

Rahma scarlet: Yup, ArigaTou atas semangatnya, dan thanks reviewnya :D

Kelar, saatnya lanjutkan :D

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC, alur kecepatan, etc**

L

O

A

D

I

N

G

**Strange waiter, my lovely prince chapter 2**

"Itu berarti.." Ucap Erza memandang sejenak cincin itu.

"Ya.. cincin pelindung nasib.." Jawab sang ayah sedangkan sang anak hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ibu memberikan nama yang aneh.." Ucapnya dalam sela tawanya.

"Tidak, suatu saat kau akan mengerti, sekarang kamu pakai ya cincin ini.." Balas sang ayah lalu mengalungkan cincin tepat di tangan kanan jari manis Erza.

"BINGO Shiba! Saatnya kami yang akan beraksi, apa parfum putrimu sanggup mengalahkan bencana tiap dalam keturunan symphonia? Huhuh.." Ucap pria pendek berambut orange itu berdiri lalu mencium bau parfum dalam sebuah botol.

"Ah, baiklah Tou-san, aku akan beristirahat sebentar lagi, lalu kembali ke dalam istana" Ucap Erza lalu menutup rapat matanya dan tidur, sedangkan sang ayah pun keluar membiarkan sang anak beristirahat sejenak.

"Tou-san harap kamu bisa melewati semua ini Erza" Gumam sang ayah lalu kembali ke singasananya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Erza pun sadar dan mengkonfirmasi pada tabib kerajaan ia baik-baik saja, lalu ia pun kembali lagi ke istana.

"Mimpi apa tadi aku" Gumam Erza memegang keningnya.

**Flash Back**

**"Hidupmu sedang dalam ancaman" Ucap pria pendek berjas putih.**

**"Siapa kau?" Tanya Erza.**

**"Kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu, kau harus menerima hidupmu sekarang apa adanya.. atau kau akan lenyap dan tak bisa menolong ayahmu, Shiba Roger" Jawab pria itu, lalu Erza pun terbangun.**

**Flash back OFF**

"Siapa pria tua itu, kenapa ia tahu nama Tou-san" Gumam Erza sendiri membereskan kertas-kertas menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Ne.. Ojou-san, aku bawakan teh dan beberapa cemilan kecil untuk anda" Ucap Cordelia.

"Apa Ojou-san ingin dibantu?" Tanya Gergonia.

"Terima kasih, tidak perlu Gergonia, aku sudah baik-baik saja" Jawab Erza tersenyum pada 3 maidnya itu.

"Kalau lelah, istirahatlah Ojou-san" Celetuk Liena, sedangkan Erza hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kami punya kerjaan lain, kami permisi dulu Ojou-san" Pamit 3 maid itu lalu berlalu dari ruang kerja Erza.

Hanya hela napas Erza terdengar di ruangan itu, "Aku lelah" Ucapnya.

Ia pun segera menyambar cemilan dan teh yang dibuat oleh maid-maidnya itu, lalu meneguk setengah gelas teh.

"Mimpi yang aneh, apa yang akan tertimpa padaku? Perasaan aku baik-baik saja" Gumamnya memakan cemilan kecil seraya memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa aku akan mati?" Sambungnya lagi terdiam.

"Abaikan saja, mana mungkin aku mati, mimpi bodo, daripada sumpek mikirin hal bodo mending aku jalan-jalan melepas kesumpekkan ini" Ketusnya dalam hati, lalu ia pun berjalan-jalan keluar.

"Konnichiwa Ojou-san" Begitulah kata-kata ramah para prajurit dan maid yang dilewati Erza, sedangkan Erza hanya membalasnya dengan senyum anggunnya.

"Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan" Gumamnya lalu melangkah ke perpustakaan, sesampainya, buku-buku menjulang tinggi hingga ke atas, entah buku pengetahuan, ataupun ketatanegaraan dan cerita-cerita dongeng semuanya lengkap, Erza melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu rak berjudul ketatanegaraan negara tingkat tinggi, ia mengambil salah satu buku disana dan membacanya.

"Sejarah ya.. hah, sejarah" Gumamnya seperti mendapat ide.

Ia pun segera menaikki tangga ke lantai dua untuk mengambil buku sejarah negara symphonia ini, "Ini dia.." Gumamnya mendapat buku itu dan segera turun, saking terburu-burunya ia tak melihat tangga yang ia turuni, ujung-ujungnya ia terpleset dan terjatuh hingga ke lantai dasar, sejenak ia tak sadarkan diri.

**"Bersiaplah, hidupmu dalam kutukan, kau harus bisa menanggalkan kutukan itu sendiri" Ucap pria itu lagi.**

**"Siapa kau?" Tanya Erza lagi.**

**"Kau harus bisa menanggalkan kutukan kematian itu" Jawab pria itu lalu terbangun lagi.**

"Ah. Itte.." Gerutuknya baru ingin terbangun, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Tangan kiriku sepertinya keseleo.." Keluhnya lalu bangkit pelan-pelan dan membawa buku itu dan menuju ruangan tabib.

"Ojou.. ojou, daijobu kaa?" Tanya 3 maid itu mencari Erza kemana-mana dan menemukannya dengan ratapan wajah meringis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja aku tak hati-hati tadi menuruni tangga hingga tangan kiriku keseleo, hahaha, gomen" Jawab Erza memperlihatkan tangan kirinya dengan cengirannya.

"Ojou-san kenapa kau begitu ah.. ya sudah kami antarkan ke ruang tabib ya.." Balas 3 maid itu menuntun Erza ke ruangan tabib.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Kok bisa meninggalkan ojou sendirian" Amukan sang raja yang membuat ciut 3 maid itu, "Ampun Goshujin-sama.. Maaf kami teledor" Ucap 3 maid itu bersimpuh.

"Sudah lah Tou-san, mereka tidak salah kok, akunya yang teledor" Lerai Erza yang tak mau perkara ini diperpanjang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. kau tak boleh keluar dari kamarmu beberapa hari ini, Erza" Perintah sang ayah.

"Tapi Tou-san.. " Bantah Erza.

"Jangan membantah Erza.. biar Tou-san yang urus kerajaan, kau beristirahatlah, sampai kau lebih baik, aku akan memutuskanmu untuk keluar atau tidak" Balas sang raja lalu berlalu keluar dari ruang tabib itu.

"Goshujin-sama, Erza tidak apa-apa, hanya keseleo pada tangan kirinya saja.." Ucap sang tabib pada sang raja.

"Ya, aku harap kau menjaga Erza selagi aku bekerja.."Pinta sang raja yang langsung dapat dehaman 'Ya' dari sang tabib.

2 hari semenjak kejadian itu, setiap kali Erza tertidur pasti ia bermimpi berbicara dengan pria itu, walaupun sebentar.

"Aku tak dapat kronologis apapun tentang kutukan atau apapun di istana pada buku-buku ini, disini terlalu membosankan" Gumamnya lalu bergerutu sendirian, "Ini membosankan" Teriaknya.

"Ya, ojou-san, mau bagaimana lagi, anda diperintahkan oleh Goshujin-sama untuk tak keluar beberapa hari ini" Ucap Liena.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kabur saja" Cengir Erza dengan pikiran piciknya.

"Heh, itu tak diperbolehkan Ojou-san" Balas Cordelia menghentakkan kakinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan sudah sehat, lihat tangan kiriku sudah baikkan" Celetuk Erza memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh ojou-san, nantinya kami lagi yang kena marah" Jawab Gergonia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang kendor.

"Oh ayolah, aku sumpek disini, ku mohon" Mohon Erza namun.. "Tetap saja tidak, kau istirahat saja ojou-san" Tegas mereka lalu meninggalkan Erza sendirian di dalam kamar.

"Ah menyebalkan.." Gerutunya, "Aku harus cari cara agar bisa keluar dari kamar yang sumpek ini" Gumamnya dengan senyum piciknya.

Malamnya, seperti 2 hari yang lalu biasanya setiap hari sang putri ditemenin sama maid-maidnya di kamar pengobatan.

"Pelan-pelan.." Gumam Erza mengambil kunci dari saku baju Cordelia.

"Yatta dapat" Senangnya lalu membuka pintu kamar pelan dan membukanya.

"Yes, aku bebas.. sudah tengah malam, pasti sepi" Ucapnya berjalan mengendap, melihat kekiri dan ke kanan apa ada yang berjaga, dilihatnya tak ada, ia pun bebas berjalan santainya.

"Ternyata kalau tempat tabib istana ini sepi seperti rumah hantu" Gumamnya tersenyum sendiri memandang ke arah istana.

"Aku kangen tumpukkan kertas kerjaku" Gumamnya memandang ke arah ruangan tempat kerjanya.

"Hah.. bagaimana aku menyelinap masuk kesana.." Pikirnya lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

"Hahah, aku bergerak leluasa sekali" Ucapnya berjalan seraya melompat kecil di tiap langkahnya, 'Kreet..' Tiba-tiba suara seperti besi tua, Erza memandang kesana kemari takut ada yang melihatnya.

'Kreett..' Suara besi tua itu makin kuat, Erza hanya memandang kesana kemari tak ada yang berbeda, namun ketika ia melihat ke atas, tepat di atasnya, lampu besar kerajaan telah lepas dari sekrupnya, seketika Erza terdiam, tubuhnya kaku susah untuk bergerak.

"..." Erza hanya menatap lampu itu makin dekat, dekat, tiba-tiba ada cahaya kuning datang dari arah kiri mendorong Erza hingga tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri, sementara cahaya itu menahan lampu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, namun ada beberapa beling kaca mengenai lengannya hingga berdarah.

"Altairis" Ucapnya pelan takut para penghuni terbangun, lalu muncul lubang hitam besar yang langsung melahap habis lampu dengan lebar hampir 1 meter itu dan langsung lunglai terjatuh.

"Ace, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, mungkin aku akan terlambat, kalian bawalah tuan putri ke kamarnya, sedangkan maidnya kalian gendong ke kamar masing-masing.. kalian temani tuan putri sampai ia sadar, mengerti?" Perintahnya mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, walau masih terlihat lemah, ia coba untuk berdiri melihat mereka yang mengkhawatirkannya, ia hanya tertawa "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja.." Cengirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi ace.. aku harap kau cepat menyembuhkannya" Ucap pria berambut merah muda itu.

"Ganbatte ace.." Seru pelan pria berambut kuning kecoklatan itu, yang dapat angukkan dari sang ace.

"Cepat datang atau mereka nanti menganggu tuan putri lagi" Seru pria satu lagi bertato di dagu sebelah kirinya.

"Iya-iya.. aku pergi dulu ya.. soal ini, aku harap jangan kalian beritahu ke tuan putri" Jawabnya lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

"Ayo kita beres-beres, aku lelah, mau istirahat, nee ojou-san .. ayo kita bersenang-senang" Ucap pria berambut kuning kecoklatan itu dengan kilauannya dan menggendong Erza.

"Kau ini malah menggoda" Ucap pria berambut hitam itu.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah melewati masa mudamu kan? Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya selama ace tak ada, kalian gendonglah 3 maid itu ke kamarnya masing-masing" Balas pria tadi lalu mereka pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang yang bernama ace itu.

Keesokkan harinya, Erza yang setengah sadar merasa risih dengan sekitarnya, seperti dihimpit, dari atas kepala hingga ke bawah.

Ia pun terpaksa harus sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan kirinya, ia melihat 2 pria berada tepat di kanan kirinya, ia terhempit.

Lalu ia memandang keatas, seorang pria amburadul berambut merah muda tidur tepat di atas kepalanya, kemudian ia melihat ke bawah, dilihat seorang pria bertato di sekitar dagu kirinya tidur dengan pulas, wajahnya memerah karna semua pria ini tak memakai pakaian, hanya celana boxer yang menyelimuti mereka yang parahnya ia sepeti kotak yang dihempit dan tak bisa keluar.

"KYAAAAAAA,,... KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA ADA DI KAMARKU PRIA BEJAT?!" Serunya kuat di pagi yang cerah itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bagaimana? Sepertinya ga seru XD

Siapa ace itu dan pria-pria itu? kenapa para pria ini bisa menyelinap ke kerajaan? Kekuatan apa yang bisa melahap habis lampu besar itu, next chapter 3.

Mohon krisannya karna fic ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya ;)

Terakhir, Sampai jumpa lain waktu.~~


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Waiter, My Lovely Prince

Chapter 3 "Strange Waiter"

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural, romance, family

**Cerita sebelumnya, **

**Erza yang kabur dari kamarnya karna merasa tak betah dikurung sang ayah, memutuskan kabur pada malam hari, dan hampir saja tertimpa kejadian buruk dan dibantu oleh seseorang dan teman-temannya, esoknya, Erza dikejutkan laki-laki di dalam kamarnya dan satu kasur dengannya hanya bertelanjang dada, ya langsung saja Erza berteriak dengan kencangnya**

A/N: Hola, im coming again, ya dikarnakan semi hiatus, saya membuat fanfic ini sebagai waktu luang XD

Oke saya langsung membalas review-review kalian semua saja :)

Terima kasih banyak partisipasi anda atas mereview,

Erza S-Class Mage : Hoho, lihat saja di chapter ini xD

Mirajane Blue Heart : Hoho, lihat saja di chapter ini xD

Oke, kelar sekarang langsung ke story saja.. :)

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC, alur kecepatan, etc**

L

O

A

D

I

N

G

Strange waiter, my lovely prince chapter 3

"KYAAAAAAA,,... KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA ADA DI KAMARKU PRIA BEJAT?!" Serunya kuat di pagi yang cerah itu.

"A—apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sambungnya meloncat ke arah pintu dan membangunkan para pria-pria itu, sejenak Erza terkesima dengan pesona mereka.

"Ohayou Ojou-sama, bagaimana tidurmu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya pria berambut kuning kecoklatan itu sambil menguap.

"Ohayou Ojou-sama" Salam pria abal berambut pink itu mengucek matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku? Kenapa kalian bertelanjang dada" Tanya Erza ketakutan.

"Ada apa Erza ?" Tanya ayahnya sembari mengetuk pintu, ya segera saja Erza panik, "Tidak apa-apa ayah, maaf membangunkanmu" Jawabnya.

Tanpa segan Shiba mendobrak pintu itu yang diikuti para maid-maidnya di belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ucap Shiba melihat semua pria berjumlah empat orang itu di kasur.

"Halo Shiba-san, kau tahukan kami ini darimana?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu, lalu tersenyum, sejenak Shiba terdiam, "Erza , mandilah dulu, kalian juga, setelah itu kalian berkumpulah di ruang kerajaan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Perintahnya, namun dikekang sang anak, "Siapa mereka ini Tou-san?"Tanyanya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu Erza , mandilah dulu" Perintah sang ayah lalu meninggalkan tempat, sedangkan para maid.

"Halo nona manis.. siapa namamu?" Ucap pria berambut kuning kecoklatan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, alhasil Gergonia takluk dengan wajah yang memerah ia menyebut namanya.

"Nama yang cantik sekali" Jawab pria itu, "Sudah-sudah, kalian keluarlah dari kamarku, pria mesum" Teriak Erza mendorong mereka semua keluar bahkan para maidnya juga.

"Maaf, kami harus mandi dulu nona-nona" Pamit pria berambut kuning kecoklatan itu, mereka pun menuju ruang mandi kerajaan, segera semuanya sudah siap dan berada di ruang kerajaan.

"Erza dimana maid?" Tanya sang raja.

"Goshujin-sama, maaf, Ojou-sama tak mau keluar dari kamarnya" Jawab para maid membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, ayo kita saja segera kesana, kebetulan aku punya kunci kamarnya" Keluh sang raja lalu menuju kamar putrinya diikuti para pria-pria dan maid itu.

"Erza , Tou-san masuk" Ucapnya namun tak ada jawaban dari sang anak, lalu ia pun membuka pintu.

"Kenapa pria bejat itu Tou-san, melakukan hal buruk padaku, kenapa? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian" Serunya melempar semua bantal, guling dan benda di dekatnya ke arah pria-pria tadi.

"Biar aku yang mewakili untuk menjawabnya" Balas pria bertato di dagu itu maju dan bersimpuh diikuti dengan yang lain. "Kami disini terpanggil menjadi butler sekaligus penyelamat tuan putri" Sambungnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian, apa Tou-san?" Sangka sang anak, sedangkan sang ayah hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa? Jawab aku" Hentaknya kesal.

"Dari cincin itu nona" Jawab pria berambut kuning blonde itu menunduk,Erza hanya diam, lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian itu gila? bagaimana bisa, kalian mengarang cerita kolot?" Ucapnya dalam sela tawanya, "Apa Shiba-san belum menceritakannya?" Tanya pria itu.

Sang ayah hanya terdiam lalu duduk di sebelah anaknya yang duduk di kasur.

"Dulu ayah, sama seperti mereka.. kami datang dari cincin itu untuk menyelamatkan kaa-sanmu dulu, sejak dahulu silsilah kerajaan symphonia, bahwa setiap anak berumur 21 tahun akan dihadapkan bencana yang tak dimasuk akal dan diambang kematian dan kehidupan.. dan turun temurun, cincin itu diberikan pada sang anak pada saat berumur 21 tahun untuk bisa mendapatkan kebebasan setelah bertemu orang-orang seperti mereka" Jelas sang ayah yang membuat mata sang anak terbelalak.

"Cerita apa itu? kenapa tak pernah memberitahukan padaku sebelumnya?" Tanyanya.

"Tou-san tak mau terjadi sesuatu hal buruk kalau kau tahu hal ini, kalau tanpamu, siapa lagi yang akan menemani Tou-san" Jawab sang ayah.

Sejenak Erza terdiam, hening, ia memikirkan hal terbodoh yang tak masuk akal untuknya, "Manusia yang datang dari cincin ini? Apa-apaan itu, ritual bodoh apa yang ada di kerajaan ini?" Gumamnya.

"Mungkin Ojou-sama pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Ojou akan terkena bencana" Celetuk pria berambut hitam.

"Ya, aku pernah, bahkan sering, ia pria pendek berjubah putih dengan bunga mawar berwarna biru di saku jasnya" Jawab Erza cepat.

"Ia adalah ketua dari semua ini, Ichiya-san, mungkin Shiba-san tahu.. anda kan dulu sering bekerja sama dengannya sebelum menikahi ratu Resha" Balas pria itu.

"Ya, kenangan lama, haha" Jawab sang raja bernostalgia.

"Jadi Tou-san kenal dengan ketuanya?" Tanya sang anak yang dapat anggukan dari sang raja, "Dulu kan Tou-san juga sama seperti mereka" Ucapnya.

"Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh, jadi kalian akan datang jika punya keturunan di umur 21 tahun dan harus diberikan cincin ini" Tanya Erza . "Benar sekali Ojou-sama" Jawab pria itu.

"Maaf membuat keributan untuk anda-anda semua, apa Ojou ingat kemarin Ojou hampir saja tertimpa lampu kerajaan" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu, Erza mengernyitkan dahinya mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Ya aku ingat, jadi kalian yang menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Erza . "Bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab pria berambut pink itu.

"Maaf jika sebelumnya kami tidak memperkenalkan diri, namaku Zeref, panggil saja Zeref" Kenal sang pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum, Zeref.

"Namaku Sho, Mohon kerja samanya Ojou" Kenal pria bertato di dagunya itu, Sho.

"Namaku Hibiki, kita akan selalu bersama Ojou" Kenal pria berambut kuning kecoklatan dengan pesonanya, Hibiki. "Berhentilah merayu, kau ini" Balas Erza .

"Namaku Natsu , kalau Ojou bisa berkelahi , ayo berkelahi denganku" Kenal pria itu dengan cengiran khasnya, Natsu.

"Zeref, Sho, Hibiki dan Natsu, oke, namaku Erza , Erza Rogers, anak tunggal dari raja Shiba Rogers, kerajaan symphonia.. mohon juga kerja samanya" Erza pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan dimana ketua kalian yang bernama Ichiya itu?" Tanya Erza .

"Ah, itu.. kalau mau berkomunikasi dengannya, ada satu orang lagi, ia yang memegang komunikasinya" Jawab pria abal itu, Natsu.

"Souka, jadi ada 5 orang" Balas Erza melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Iya, kami siap melayani Ojou-sama" Siap mereka langsung bersujud, "Berhenti berlebihan seperti itu" Jawab Erza .

"Jadi selama itu, kami akan menyiapkan semuanya dan tugas para maid diserahkan pada kami, kami kan mengawal tuan putri, karna kami punya sihir yang dimiliki sendiri-sendiri dalam bentuk yang berbeda pula" Jawab Sho, "Ya, maid , sekarang kalian melayani raja saja untuk berbagai pekerjaan, tapi kalian masih bisa melihat dan mampir ke kamar putriku" Sahut Shiba, ya para maid tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian buatkan makan untuk pagi ini" Tihta sang raja.

"Baik Goshujin-sama" Jawab mereka lalu berlalu ke dapur.

"Jadi kalian punya sihir tersendiri untuk menyelamatkanku" Tanya Erza , mereka semua mengangguk.

"Berarti kalian adalah orang-orang dengan sihir yang hebat dan kuat?" Tanya Erza lagi yang langsung dijawab 'Ya' oleh mereka semua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang belum datang itu?" Tanya Erza .

"Itu.." Jawab mereka namun.. dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan "Hime-sama...".

Lalu masuk ke kamar Erza namun ia tersengkang oleh sesuatu dan jatuh dengan facefloor.

Kemudian sigapnya ia bangun dan berkata, "Ohayou dan aku akan bersemangat bekerja untuk Hime-sama, namaku Jellal.. salam kenal" Kenalnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ia penyihir yang hebat, aku meragukannya" Gumam Erza sendiri melihat tingkah pria bernama Jellal ini.

"Malah terbilang ia ini penyihir kelas rendah yang aneh" Sambungnya.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Waiter, My Lovely Prince

Chapter 4 "Yamate kudasai baka onna!"

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural, romance, family

**Cerita sebelumnya,**

**Erza telah bertemu para ksatria yang akan menemaninya keluar dari bencana, namun siapa sangka ada salah satu dari mereka yang muncul dengan aneh dan lugu, Erza rasa ia bukan ksatria yang tak bisa diandalkan.**

**"Apa ia penyihir yang hebat, aku meragukannya" Gumam Erza sendiri melihat tingkah pria bernama Jellal ini.**

**"Malah terbilang ia ini penyihir kelas rendah yang aneh" Sambungnya.**

A/N: Hola, im coming again, ya dikarnakan semi hiatus, saya membuat fanfic ini sebagai waktu luang XD

Oke saya langsung membalas review-review kalian semua saja :)

Terima kasih banyak partisipasi anda atas mereview, walau cuman seorang, tapi gpp deh u,u

Azure Marianne : Haha, iya wa, ok ok, thanks reviewnya :3

Oke, kelar sekarang langsung ke story saja.. :) tanapa review saya mungkin tak bisa melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya :)

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC, alur kecepatan, etc**

L

O

A

D

I

N

G

Strange waiter, my lovely prince chapter 4

"Jadi ini orangnya?" Tanya Erza heran pada mereka.

"Haik, Ojou-sama" Jawab mereka.

"Mana alat yang bisa untuk berkomunikasi dengan atasanmu?" Tanya Erza tegas, Jellal hanya mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil aluminium dengan tombol-tombol aneh lalu ia menekan salah satu tombol hingga benda itu menyala.

"Hibiki, lakukan" Ucap Jellal, hibiki mendekat pada bola kecil itu, lalu seperti menyambungkannya pada otaknya, ia menaruh jari tengah dan telunjuknya di kepalanya dan memegang bola kecil tadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan seperti proyektor muncul dari bola kecil itu, seorang pria berjas putih, dengan bunga mawar biru di saku jasnya.

"Orang itu" Cengang Erza.

"Yo.. men, bagaimana kabarmu Shiba?" Tanyanya dengan gaya aneh.

"Hoo, lama tak berbincang Ichiya, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" Jawab Shiba menatap layar kecil dari bola itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, menurutmu bagaimana para lelaki ini? Apa menarik?" Ucapnya lagi tertawa.

"Mereka menarik, ah ini putriku, Erza.. ia yang akan menyelesaikannya bersama mereka" Jawab Shiba lagi.

"Yo.. men.. anakmu punya parfum yang sangat menawan, kau tahu.. wanginya begitu menggoda" Balas pria itu, Ichiya, ya langsung saja Erza merinding mendengarnya.

"Aku akan keluar, tunggu sebentar" Sambungnya yang langsung keluar dari layar itu, sedangkan Shiba dan anaknya Shock melihatnya.

"Yo men" Seru Ichiya dengan pesona anehnya.

"Jadi teman tou-san begini" Gumam Erza sweatdrop.

"Jadi kau lebih cantik daripada aku memandang dari jauh sana" Puji Ichiya.

"Ya, terima kasih" Jawab Erza geli.

"Aku lah pemimpin dari mereka dan kau sudah dengar dari ayahmu kan tentang bencana itu, maka itulah orang yang kuutus ini yang akan menyelamatkanmu.. dan jangan pernah kau meremehkannya, mereka punya sihir-sihir yang hebat" Jelas Ichiya.

"YA.. yaa" Jawab Erza malas, Ichiya mendekatinya, Erza mengernyitkan dahinya, semakin dekat, dekat.. "Hentikan , jangan dekat-dekat" Seru Erza memukul Ichiya tepat di pipinya.

"Aku permisi dulu" Salam Erza, yang langsung dikejar oleh Jellal dan Natsu dan Zeref. Hibiki , Sho, mengembalikan Ichiya ke tempatnya.

"Hime-sama matte" Seru Jellal mengejarnya, "Kenapa harus pelayan aneh ini yang mengejarku juga" Gerutu Erza tergopoh-gopoh, tiba-tiba kejadian semalam terulang kembali, sekrup lampu kerajaan jadi kendor dan jatuh, "Ace, cepat" Ucap Natsu yang ada di belakang Jellal. "Meteor" Teriak Jellal.

Seketika tubuh Jellal lah yang tertimpa lampu itu karna mendorong sang putri, wajahnya terkena beling lampu itu.

"Jellal, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Erza kaget melihat Jellal yang tertimpa lampu itu.

"Ga apa-apa Hime sama, Natsu tolong.. " Jawab Jellal yang dapat anggukan dari Natsu.

"Karyū no Hōkō" Seru Natsu lalu menghembuskan api dari mulutnya dan membakar sekitar Jellal dan lampu itu menjadi debu.

"Jellal, Jellal bagaimana?" Tanya Erza hampir pingsan, "Daijobu Ojou-sama, lihat saja nanti" Jawab Natsu menenangkan dengan cengiran khasnya yang langsung dapat tonjokan mendarat di kepalanya, "Itu nyawa orang bodoh, enak saja kau bilang ga apa-apa" Khawatirnya, sedangkan yang dimarah meringis karna dijitak.

Erza heran api itu tak membakar lantai namun hanya membuat hancur lampu itu saja dan menghilang, dan ada yang keluar dari api itu, "Hime sama aku kembali" Seru Jellal girang dan tersenyum melambaikan tangan ke Erza.

Erza mendekatinya dan mendaratkan pukulan di kepala pria berambut biru azure itu, "Baka, kau lihat pakaianmu jadi hitam-hitam begini, wajahmu juga, apa kau tak hangus berada di api itu?" Tanya Erza khawatir.

"Hime, lihat dulu ini" Ucap Jellal lalu mengeluarkan api berwarna kuning dari tangan kanannya.

"Api juga salah satu sihir yang kumahiri" Sambungnya lalu Natsu juga menunjukkan api yang berada di tangannya.

"Jadi aku tak akan mati di dalam api Natsu" Jawabnya lagi membuat Erza tercengang, "Bagaimana lukamu? Ayo aku obati dulu" Balas Erza memapahnya ke ruangan pengobatan.

"Natsu, kau jelaskan ini pada mereka dan juga Shiba –sama" Perintah Jellal sebelum melanjutkan langkah ke ruangan pengobatan yang langsung saja Natsu meninggalkan tempat dan menuju ruangan dimana Shiba dan teman-temannya berada.

"Aku tak perlu dipapah Hime sama, aku kuat kok" Ucap Jellal.

"Bagaimana pun juga kau menolongku, ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku" Balas Erza, mereka pun sampai di ruang pengobatan.

Segera saja Erza mengobati luka di wajah Jellal, tak ada jeritan sedikitpun keluar dari mulut Jellal.

"Dia kuat juga dan dilihat dari dekat, ia lumayan tampan" Gumam Erza.

Blush.. "Tidak-tidak, jangan berpikiran aneh Erza.." Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ah, sudah kan? Bagaimana dengan punggungku Hime sama, mau Hime sama obati?" Tanya Jellal tersenyum polosnya.

"Tentu saja, ini kan karna kau menolongku" Jelas Erza walau dia ragu, ya segera saja Jellal dengan santainya menanggalkan pakaiannya, ya Erza bilang ingin mengobatinya namun setelah ia lihat Jellal melepas pakaiannya, ia jadi ragu sendiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Jellal yang sudah menanggalkan bajunya dan melihat Erza terlihat gugup hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk membelakangi Erza.

"Hime, aku sudah melepaskan pakaianku, obatin dong" Keluhnya bagai anak kecil meminta usapan lembut dari ibunya.

Erza hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tersentak kaget melihat luka yang terbekas di punggung Jellal.

"Kenapa separah ini?" Ucapnya membasuhnya sedikit dengan kain lembut.

"Hahaha, ini sudah biasa Hime," Jawab Jellal dengan tawanya dan dapat pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau bilang sudah biasa? Kau bisa mati tahu" Ketus Erza.

"Yang penting Hime mengobatinya itu sudah mengurangi rasa sakitku" Jawab Jellal, dan 'Blush,,'

Terpampang pipi merona Erza melihat pesona lelaki yang sekiranya ia anggap tak hebat itu.

"Baiklah, tapi ga membalikkan tubuhmu, aku kan mengobatimu" Gagapnya Erza gugup.

Erza membasuh pelan punggung penuh luka itu, darah yang menetes kini mulai berkurang.

"Nah, selesai" Ucap Erza mengeringkan kain lembut tadi.

"Ah, haik Hime, arigatou" Balas Jellal memandangi Erza.

"Syukurlah kau tak mati, kalau kau mati, apa yang harus ku katakan pada rakyatku kalau aku membunuh pelayanku" Gumam Erza membereskan segala sesuatunya, kebetulan tabib sedang tak ada di tempat jadi Erza yang mengobatinya.

"Hahaa, tinggal bilang saja Hime, kalau Hime tak akan menikah dengan siapapun sebagai hukumannya" Jawab Jellal dengan tawanya sambil mendekati Erza.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja begi.. tu..." Keluh Erza lalu membelalakan matanya melihat sang pelayan mencium ujung rambut merah tuanya dan menatapnya.

"A..apa-apaan kau ini" Ucap Erza tercengang menatap pria berambut biru azure itu.

"Wangimu memang menggoda, aku ingin lebih dari bau tubuhmu Hime, tepatnya scarlet Hime.. boleh ku panggil seperti itu?" Tanya Jellal yang langsung merubuhkan Erza terbaring.

"Heh.." Ucap Erza tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Seseorang siapapun itu selamatkan aku dari kejadian gila dari pelayan aneh ini" Harapnya dalam hati.

TO BE CONTINUED

Bagaimana nasib Erza? Apa yang akan dilakukan Jellal padanya? Next chapter, keep waiting and RnR Please~~ ^^


End file.
